Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award
The Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award is given each year to the player in the American Hockey League determined to be the most outstanding rookie. The award is based on voting by the media and the players. It was named after Dudley "Red" Garrett, who played in the AHL before fighting and dying in World War II. The equivalent award in the NHL is the Calder Memorial Trophy, not to be confused with the AHL's Calder Cup. Winners * 2009-10 - Tyler Ennis, Portland Pirates * 2008–09 - Nathan Gerbe, Portland Pirates * 2007–08 - Teddy Purcell, Manchester Monarchs * 2006–07 - Brett Sterling, Chicago Wolves * 2005–06 - Patrick O'Sullivan, Houston Aeros * 2004–05 - Rene Bourque, Norfolk Admirals * 2003–04 - Wade Dubielewicz, Bridgeport Sound Tigers * 2002–03 - Darren Haydar, Milwaukee Admirals * 2001–02 - Tyler Arnason, Norfolk Admirals * 2000–01 - Ryan Kraft, Kentucky Thoroughblades * 1999–00 - Mika Noronen, Rochester Americans * 1998–99 - Shane Willis, Beast of New Haven * 1997–98 - Danny Briere, Springfield Falcons * 1996–97 - Jaroslav Svejkovsky, Portland Pirates * 1995–96 - Darcy Tucker, Fredericton Canadiens * 1994–95 - Jim Carey, Portland Pirates * 1993–94 - Rene Corbet, Cornwall Aces * 1992–93 - Corey Hirsch, Binghamton Rangers * 1991–92 - Felix Potvin, St. John's Maple Leafs * 1990–91 - Patrick Lebeau, Fredericton Canadiens * 1989–90 - Donald Audette, Rochester Americans * 1988–89 - Stephan Lebeau, Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1987–88 - Mike Richard, Binghamton Whalers * 1986–87 - Brett Hull, Moncton Golden Flames * 1985–86 - Ron Hextall, Hershey Bears * 1984–85 - Steve Thomas, St. Catharines Saints * 1983–84 - Claude Verret, Rochester Americans * 1982–83 - Mitch Lamoureux, Baltimore Skipjacks * 1981–82 - Bob Sullivan, Binghamton Whalers * 1980–81 - Pelle Lindbergh, Maine Mariners * 1979–80 - Darryl Sutter, New Brunswick Hawks * 1978–79 - Mike Meeker, Binghamton Dusters * 1977–78 - Norm Dupont, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1976–77 - Rod Schutt, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1975–76 - Greg Holst, Providence Reds & Pierre Mondou, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1974–75 - Jerry Holland, Providence Reds * 1973–74 - Rick Middleton, Providence Reds * 1972–73 - Ron Henry Anderson, Boston Braves * 1971–72 - Terry Caffery, Cleveland Barons * 1970–71 - Fred Speck, Baltimore Clippers * 1969–70 - Jude Drouin, Montreal Voyageurs * 1968–69 - Ron Ward, Rochester Americans * 1967–68 - Gerry Desjardins, Cleveland Barons * 1966–67 - Bob Rivard, Quebec Aces * 1965–66 - Mike Walton, Rochester Americans * 1964–65 - Ray Cullen, Buffalo Bisons * 1963–64 - Roger Crozier, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1962–63 - Doug Robinson, Buffalo Bisons * 1961–62 - Les Binkley, Cleveland Barons * 1960–61 - Chico Maki, Buffalo Bisons * 1959–60 - Stan Baluik, Providence Reds * 1958–59 - Bill Hicke, Rochester Americans * 1957–58 - Bill Sweeney, Providence Reds * 1956–57 - Boris Elik, Cleveland Barons * 1955–56 - Bruce Cline, Providence Reds * 1954–55 - Jim Anderson, Springfield Indians * 1953–54 - Don Marshall, Buffalo Bisons * 1952–53 - Guyle Fielder, St. Louis Flyers * 1951–52 - Earl Reibel, Indianapolis Capitals * 1950–51 - Wally Hergesheimer, Cleveland Barons * 1949–50 - Paul Meger, Buffalo Bisons * 1948–49 - Terry Sawchuk, Indianapolis Capitals * 1947–48 - Bob Solinger, Cleveland Barons External links * List of award winners at the Internet Hockey Database * Bourque wins Red Garrett Award *Official AHL website *AHL Hall of Fame *Historic standings and statistics - at Internet Hockey Database Category: American Hockey League trophies and awards